In the field of display technology, organic light emitting display panels have become the mainstream of display areas gradually by virtue of the merits of fast response speed, wide color gamut, ultra-thin, being usable for realizing flexibility, and so on, as compared to liquid crystal displays.
A plurality of organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) arranged in a matrix form and circuits in a peripheral bonding region are provided on an organic light emitting display panel. A cathode of an organic light emitting diode is made of a metal material that is relatively active, and is very prone to be oxidized by moisture and oxygen gas in air. Oxidation of the cathode will lead to an irreversible impact on the cathode and material for an organic layer in the OLED, shortening the lifetime of the OLED, and even to damage the OLED. Therefore, a packaging procedure for OLEDs of an organic light emitting display panel is very important. OLEDs on the organic light emitting display panel are generally packaged by an organic or inorganic material, so as to completely package the region corresponding to OLEDs on the organic light emitting display panel, and to expose circuits in the peripheral bonding region.
Organic light emitting display panels are generally packaged by an atomic layer deposition (ALD) method, and the packaging method includes the following steps.
Step 1: an organic light emitting display panel in which OLEDs in a display region and circuits in a peripheral bonding region have been produced is prepared.
Step 2: with a mask including pattern of the bonding region, film formation for a water/oxygen blocking layer is conducted on the organic light emitting display panel as stated in the step 1. The film layer formed in the film formation is a package layer, and for the film formation process, deposition is performed by using an atomic layer deposition method. The mask includes a sheltering region that corresponds at least to the bonding region and a hollow region that corresponds to a region covered by each of the OLEDs. With the mask, the water/oxygen blocking layer is formed in the region where OLEDs are located for package of the OLEDs, and due to the shelter effect of the mask, the bonding region has no water/oxygen blocking layer formed therein and is exposed.